<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Елецкий блюз by welmine, zoyka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093735">Елецкий блюз</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine'>welmine</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka'>zoyka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SLOVO, Versus - Fandom, РУССКИЙ РЭП</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, бытовуха, занимательное краеведение, юст</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/welmine/pseuds/welmine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoyka/pseuds/zoyka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>За последний год отчаянное Артёмово желание дружить как-то поутихло, он уже не предлагал постоянно пересечься, выпить, сходить погулять, вот это вот всё, но иногда оно вдруг снова на мгновение вылезало на поверхность, как спина речной рыбы. Это и не радовало, и не печалило — огорашивало, пусть и меньше, чем год назад.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Серёжа Похоронил/Артём Тирепс</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Елецкий блюз</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kette/gifts">Kette</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Нам ехать было четыре часа, — ровным голосом сказал Серёжа.<br/>Человек-тезка, эйкиэй Райтраун, кивнул.<br/>— Но сейчас мы стоим под Липецком.<br/>Райтраун кивнул еще раз.<br/>— Тём, тебя ничего не смутило? — Серёжа повернулся назад, где Артём и лежал, втыкая в телефон.<br/>—- Меня нет, я-то в Ельце не был, — ответил Артём. — Я решил довериться Райтрауну. И тебе.<br/>— А я заснул. — Серёжа был мрачен. — Ты где повернул? У Станового? <br/>— Ну видимо. Я посмотрел уже по карте, через час будем на месте.<br/>Артёму очень хотелось спросить, что же это будет за место, на котором они будут, Тамбов или Воронеж, но сраться с Райтрауном себе дороже. И так было понятно, что если на него чуть надавить — взорвется, разноется и не остановится до самого вечера. Сейчас тот молча втопил педаль газа и врубил музыку погромче. Последний альбом Элджея.<br/>“Помоги нам господь”.<br/>До Ельца они добрались уже ближе к ночи, и Серёжа скомандовал Райтрауну идти спать, тот был совсем в невменозе.<br/>— Я, — сказал Артём, — обещал маме вернуться завтра. Мы точно обернемся за один день?<br/>— Хочешь, — тяжело ответил Серёжа, — езжай обратно на электричке хоть щас. <br/>— А кто же тогда вас с Селивановым на рампе отснимет.<br/>— Катровасер.<br/>— А кто вам репортаж нормальный для сайта напишет.<br/>— Я.<br/>— Пойду тоже посплю, — сказал Артём.</p><p>*</p><p>Было около трёх, когда в коридоре скрипнули полами. Поскрипели туда-сюда до туалета и обратно, потом, видимо, заметили, что на кухне горит свет. Оказалось, что проснулся Артём.<br/>— Крадёшься как мышь, — сказал Серёжа.<br/>— Кродусь, — с достоинством возразил Артём, выделив букву “о”. — А ты чё не спишь?<br/>— Так работаю же. — Серёжа обвёл рукой всё, что стояло на столе — кружку с почти допитым чаем, керамическую пепельницу и бутылку коньячка для настроения. — Рано ещё.<br/>Артём был с телефоном, глянул время, тут же выключил экран и спрятал телефон в руках.<br/>— Рано, — кивнул он и сел за стол напротив Серёжи. — И чё ты тут нарабатываешь?<br/>Серёжа помолчал, потому что если вопрос был риторическим, то как раз хватило бы времени его завершить. Артём как раз отвлёкся на кухню, поглазел, пересел, сложил руки на столе и окликнул:<br/>— Ну?<br/>— Чай будешь?<br/>— Чё б нет. — Артём пожал плечами. — Я уже выспался.<br/>Было немного трудно сообразить, что на Артёма не только можно тупо не завтыкивать, но и не нужно это делать. Серёжа слез со стула, поставил греться чайник, достал белую чашку с рисунком цветков черёмухи.<br/>— Снилось тебе на новом месте что-нибудь интересное? — поинтересовался Серёжа, отдавая Артёму чашку. Тот сам озаботился коньяком, сам себе подлил.<br/>— Да блин. Снилось, как я все пихаю и пихаю деньги Неонилову за пояс треников, а он всё отказывается и отказывается альбом пиарить. Так. Стоп. Погоди. Ты про примету же?<br/>Серёжа довольно кивнул.<br/>— Тогда надеюсь, мне не придется на Неониловом жениться.<br/>— Замуж выходить. Жених невесте приснится!<br/>— Хуесте, — ответил Артём и почесал бровь. Выглядел он совсем несвежим. Потом отпил чая и спросил, сразу как будто просветлившись: — А ты знаешь, как называется чай с коньяком?<br/>— Чаяк? Коньчай?<br/>— Неверно, — поднял Артем указательный палец. — Но вторым вариантом ты почти попал. Он называется Позолота.<br/>— Кем называется?<br/>— Ну щас уже никем. А раньше были русские купцы. Наверное, они даже проезжали через Елец. Он в те времена еще был деревушкой…<br/>— Елец древний город. И город он — с двенадцатого века.<br/>— Сорри, не хотел задеть твои патриотические чувства. Так вот, проезжали они…<br/>— Проплывали. У нас тут речка есть.<br/>— Серьёзно? <br/>— Быстрая Сосна называется. И, пожалуйста, не шути про сосну на быстрых. Смешнее, чем у Хэлла, всё равно не получится.<br/>— Ладно, — вздохнул Артём. — И про самую быструю сосну на диком западе тоже не буду. Понял, не смогу сегодня в сторителлинг. А правда? Приплывали купцы?<br/>Артём мотылял ногой под столом, случайно задел Серёжину голень, затем на время успокоился и стал постукивать пальцами по чашке.<br/>— И купцы, и половцы, и татары. — Серёжа почувствовал, что Артёмовская нервозность стала передаваться и ему, так что устроился поудобнее и закурил. Артём тут же выпрямил спину, отставил чашку, подпер подбородок кулаком — явно приготовился слушать. Серёжа улыбнулся. —  Я не особо вдавался в краеведение, так что экскурса в историю щас не устрою.<br/>— Ну и слово-то какое, краеведение. — Артём помолчал. — Хер с ними, с экскурсами, а хоть экскурсию завтра устроишь? Проведешь по памятным местам?<br/>Смотрел он серьезно, с интересом. Это было поводом не отказываться — Серёжа сам хотел побродить после съемок по городу, так почему бы и не в его компании.<br/>— Окей, но с тебя пивас. Без пиваса — только могила Хренникова.<br/>— Хуенникова, — автоматически отозвался Артём. — Хоть два пиваса. Но почему Хренникова? <br/>— Потому что она в двух метрах от дома. Вообще, я удивлен, что ты его знаешь.<br/>— Понятия не имею, кто это. — Артем зевнул — с чувством, с толком, потянувшись как следует. Потом перевел взгляд на Серёжу и добавил: — Это меня не от историй твоих охуительных срубает, это я не проснулся.<br/>— Да я как-то понял, — хмыкнул Серёжа. <br/>За последний год отчаянное Артёмово желание дружить как-то поутихло, он уже не предлагал постоянно пересечься, выпить, сходить погулять, вот это вот всё, но иногда оно вдруг снова  на мгновение вылезало на поверхность, как спина речной рыбы. Это и не радовало, и не печалило — огорашивало, пусть и меньше, чем год назад.<br/>— А сижкой не поделишься? — спросил Артём. — Хоть проснусь.<br/>На ум просилось “не знал, что ты куришь”, но дела обстояли чуть иначе: Серёжа знал, что Артём не курит. Тимур рассказывал. Но к чему эти расспросы? Его дело.<br/>— Да бери. — Серёжа толкнул ему по столу пачку Кента и следом зажигалку. Артём вытащил сигарету, щелкнул колесиком и прикурил — неумело, раскурить смог не сразу, потом затянулся и сразу же закашлялся.<br/>Это Серёжа тоже решил не комментировать.<br/>Вспоминалась история, которой однажды поделился Тимур, — как Артём спиздил пакет развесной гречки в Ашане. Отвесил горсть, сунул пакет с ней в рот и так вырулил из магазина, будто ничего и не было. Тимур, конечно же, пошутил, что Артёму пришлось поработать ртом в дни задержки стипендии.<br/>— Это ты не заорать щас так пытаешься? — с серьёзным видом спросил Артём, приноровившись к сигарете. У Серёжи сложилось впечатление, что он пытался выглядеть с ней круто, но для крутости он даже в затяг не курил.<br/>— А похоже на то? — Серёжа приложился к остаткам холодного чая.<br/>— Мужик, ну ты кекаешь щас надо мной.<br/>— Шэдилей?<br/>— А?<br/>Они уставились друг на друга, Артём поморщился от того, что дым попал ему в нос, отвёл взгляд.<br/>— Ты не покупал гражданство Кекистана? Ну, тема была такая недавно совсем.<br/>— А жителей Кекистана как зовут, кеки?<br/>— Кекистэны. И ты не шаришь.<br/>— Я не шарю, я квадрачу. <br/>— Да нет, нормальные у тебя рифмы.<br/>— Спасибо. — Щёки у Артёма раскраснелись, и он сразу загородился кружкой чая.<br/>Серёже даже смеяться над этим не хотелось. Разговор дальше не клеился, хотя — Серёжа понял, что был бы не против его продолжить. У них с Артёмом не то чтобы вообще случались подобные беседы, тет-а-тет, без бара, бухла и шумной компании, и Серёжа всегда думал, что и хорошо, и не надо. А сейчас вот, пожалуйста, сидит в своем городе на своей кухне в своем доме и смотрит на алеющего растрепанного Артёма со своей чашкой в руках. И ничего, нормально им. Ну, ему. Артёму, видимо, опять нет — от чашки он не отлипал.<br/>— Ну, мои-то, конечно, получше. — Серёжа незлобно хмыкнул.<br/>— Да бля, ну вы заебали пиздеть!<br/>Серёжа аж вздрогнул, одновременно с Артёмом повернул голову ко входу на кухню — там стоял заспанный и недовольный Райтраун. За всеми этими разговорами Серёжа так увлёкся, что даже на услышал, как он подошёл, за что себя сразу же осудил.</p><p>*</p><p>— Елец — всему делу венец, — торжественно заявил Райтраун, пока Артём прикручивал объектив к своему старенькому Никону. — Елец — в своих мечтах ты продавец. Елец — Путин молодец.<br/>— Елец — у тебя в жопе огурец, — отозвался Серёжа. — Елец — у твоей мамки конец.<br/>— Елец, — добавил Артём, выстраивая баланс белого, — твой отец ебет овец.<br/>— О-о-о, — с уважением протянул Райтраун. — А как мне встать? Мне поправить волосы? Выпрямиться? Отойти?<br/>Серёжа стоял, запихнув руки в карманы толстовки, и всем видом выражал свое смирение.<br/>— Артём, — скомандовал Артём, — сделай шаг вперёд. Ага. Вот так. Серёжа, морду кирпичом давай. Представь, что перед тобой Епифанцев, и он шлет тебя нахуй.<br/>Он почти ждал, что после этого Серёжа сам его пошлет, но Серёжа еще с их ночных чаевничаний был мирен, так что тут скорчил какое-то лицо, пока Райтраун щерил клыки, и Артём сделал пару десяточков снимков, понадеявшись, что какой-то из них будет удачным. Немного крупных планов, немного дальних.<br/>— Ладно. — Он защелкнул крышечку на объективе. — Пока хватит. <br/>— Да не похоже это на баттл будет, — пробубнил Райтраун. — Никто не поверит в возрождение Еле-еле.<br/>— Ну и зря, — веско ответил Серёжа. — Тём, сфоткай саму рампу еще. Историческое ж место. <br/>С работой они закончили к одиннадцати, и после этого Серёжа потянул их на экскурсию по Ельцу и начал с руин бани, которая когда-то была синагогой. Развалины синагоги выглядели не слишком-то живописно, о чем Райтраун немедленно и сообщил.<br/>— Ничего, — ответил Серёжа, — у меня дальше по списку часовня при братской могиле отважных ельчан. Павших в неравной борьбе с войсками Тамерлана. Потом руины Тихвинского храма, потом руины одного собора… двух…<br/>— А потом напитаемся упадничеством, сядем в тачку и поедем домой?<br/>— Ага, — ответил Райтраун, — в огородную тачку посажу вас и спущу с холма.<br/>Над головами стрекотали птицы, полуденное сентябрьское солнце приятно подпекало макушки.<br/>— Пора выпить, — сказал Серёжа, выпил минералки и серьёзно посмотрел на них. — В лучшем Елецком ресторане — караоке Летобар.<br/>— Да пошли вы в пизду, — обреченно сказал Райтраун. — А куда идти?<br/>— В пизду?<br/>— В Летопизду.<br/>— Ну щас вот налево иди.<br/>Спустя полчаса унылой ходьбы они обнаружили, что Летобар закрыт, без вывесок, прямо на ключ, — наверное, к счастью, а то читали бы они там Город под подошвой, и бармен бы им совсем не радовался.<br/>— А жаль, — вздохнул Райтраун. — Я уже настроился. На караоке. На вискарь.<br/>— Тём, — спросил вдруг Серёжа, — а ты чего молчишь? Тоже ЛСП спеть хотел?<br/>— Ага, конечно. Хиппи. — Артём поднял голову. — Чё, пойдешь со мной в караоке в Москве?<br/>— Только в Сергиевом посаде.<br/>— А в Сергиевом посаде пойдешь?<br/>Серёжа улыбнулся.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>